cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Global Communist Union
16 |totalstrength = 36,195 |avgstrength = 2,262 |totalnukes = 0 |rank = |score = 0.38 }} The Global Communist Union (GCU) was founded on august 4th 2010 by Vladimmer Lennin. Moa de la torre, SilentV, and John Fisher soon joined the GCU. The four original members are GCU Leaders; they have equal authority and command among the union and all leaders must have a say so in important matters. The GCU's goal is to unify unaligned young communist states and lead toward success under the red sphere. The GCU is built on a principle of having a small but powerful alliance instead of a large but weak alliance. The GCU also approves of the a small alliance system because the lines of communication are faster and easier to maintain, something that can prove difficult for a large alliance. The nation phrase, or guote, made by John Fisher, is "Peace through power. Power through unity. Unity through faith. Laws #Votes are public and all members can have a vote in alliance matters. #Secret votes of any kind are considered counterrevolutionary and extremely dangerous. #The Global Communist Union is a exclusive alliance,all willing to join must follow membership procedure,even when invited to join #All members must move to red.This will promote trade within the alliance #Members who wish to leave must announce it in congress,failure to do so will be considered as treason and a threat to alliance security #Members cannot declare war without permission of the Ministry of War #Members cannot spy on fellow members.During peace members cannot spy on foreign nations under any circumstances. #Members must respect and obey treaties the GCU has signed #In time of war members must obey their assigned Supreme General. #Members must follow and obey orders giving by GCU Leaders #Members must follow the GCU laws. Members who break laws will be summoned to the GCU Judicial Court and and will be tried in a fair trial. #Members must change their flag to Soviet Union, Peoples Republic of China, Custom 2, or Custom 6 #During time of war members cannot trade or aid(tech deal)with the opposing alliance Constitution The Constitution of the Global Communist Union ensures that power is in the hands of all and not in the hands of one or a few. The GCU Constitution also protects the the independence and voting rights of nations under the GCU. The Constitution specifically states the responsibility and power of officials and limits their responsibility so they do not gain to much power.During time of war the Constitution states what provisional powers the leadership and military officials gain and what course of action to take to ensure security and stability.It also states the role of the Red Guards and how tech raiding should be conducted. Article I. Code of Conduct #Members are expected to follow alliance of laws. #Member are expected to direct orders. #Behavior such as racism, sexism, or homophobia is not tolerated. Everyone is equal #Member must be respectful toward each other and keep a friendly atmosphere #Members are expected to socialize and have fun among fellow members Article II. Voting #All nation in the alliance have the right to vote #All nations in the alliance have the right to vote when not required #All nations have the right to vote in GCU Leader and Directors elections #In important alliance matters such as war or treaties all nations must vote yes/no/no position #Secret votes are not tolerated and are punishable by law Article III. Elections #Elections are not held by date but the growth of the alliance. #When the alliance gains 5 new members elections are held for a new addition to the GCU Leaders. #GCU Leader candidates are chosen by the current GCU Leaders for outstanding leadership and socializing skills. #There can only be three candidates during an election #Candidates can make a speech in the GCU broadcast station (radio or television) #There will be two voting dates,the first the candidate with the lowest votes is dropped. The second and final poll will decide which candidate will be the new addition the GCU Leader group Article IV. Congress #Every members has a seat in congress #Members must vote in important matters such as war, treaties, etc. Members must vote yes/no/no position #Congress has the power to declare vote after a majority vote. #Congress has the power to agree and cancel treaties after a majority #All congress votes and decisions must be made public to all members Article V. Ministries #Ministries are made to make the alliance to organize the alliance and make it more efficient #Ministries are run by a Director one for every Ministry. #When a Director cannot fufill him duties or resigns elections will be held an a new Director will be appointed. #During elections GCU Leaders will maintain the Ministry until a new Director is elected. #Member are requested to visit all ministries and fill all the required forms. Article VI. Judicial Court Article VII. Central Bank Article VIII. Military/War Article IX. GCU Leaders #GCU Leaders are the leadership of the the alliance and job is to make sure government is conducted correctly. #The number of GCU Leaders increases as the numbers of members increase #It is the job og the GCU Leaders to announce important alliance matters to the international communisty such as declaration of war or the signing of treaties #GCU Leaders can request the Congress to vote for declearation of war or the signing of treaties. #During time of war GCU Leaders gain provisional powers and gain control of important ministries. #GCU Leaders have full control of the Red Guards Article X. Supreme Generals Article XI. Red Guards #The Red Guards are a indepented military branch of the alliance #The Red Guards military strenghth is not recorded in the Ministry of War #During time of war it is the Red Guards duty to ensure the continuety and safety of the alliance leadership. #The Red Guards is under the control of the GCU leaders. #The Red Guards is only for the loyal to the constitution and are bound by it to serve and protected it. #The Red Guards with the support of the majority and the Supreme Court can take corrupt officials out of power by force if neccesary Article XII. Alliance Security